


Late Thoughts

by krskran



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, masato's having a gay crisis, so is ranmaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krskran/pseuds/krskran
Summary: Masato had witnessed a side of Ranmaru that he, or assuming anyone else really, had never been exposed to.





	Late Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking of posting this in the drabble fic, but this was too many words to count as one so now it's its own fic.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to thank my wonderful friend aionslittlerodent for beta reading!! Thank you ♡

12:59am.  
  
The obnoxiously bright red light of Ren's digital clock on the desk was glaring at Masato as he tried to sleep. He's been attempting to do so for hours with absolutely no luck.  
  
On a busy day like today he would have been able to sleep like a log, but something's been plaguing his mind.  
  
The agency had Starish assigned to do group work with Quartet Night once again, so that meant he'd been with Ren and Ranmaru for the whole day, going around a small town for Ranmaru's variety show to check out the different kinds of food and music it had to offer.  
  
Filming went well, without any serious incidents, but his mind vividly replayed certain moments that happened earlier that day.  
  
Masato had been quietly enjoying some melon bread he'd purchased, not paying much attention to Ren's conversation with the shopkeeper while one of the cameramen filmed them together.

Ranmaru hadn't exactly been listening either, he wasn't in frame for most of the time they were inside. He was quiet, scanning one of the store’s shelves to look at various magazines until his eyes fell on Masato.

He hadn't noticed Ranmaru was trying to get his attention, too busy eating to pay any attention to his surroundings until he suddenly felt fingers on his face, nearly dropping his bread.  
  
Ranmaru’s fingers were lingering on Masato's cheek. His eyes looked like they we're scrutinising his face, stuffed with melon bread.

Eventually he wiped his thumb against the corner of Masato's mouth to wipe away stray breadcrumbs, and Masato's cheeks flushed as he watched Ranmaru lick them with his tongue.

Neither had noticed the camera crew had started the next shot with them.  
  
The action from earlier left him frozen and unable to look away from the other man's face, noticing that his usually stoic expression was replaced with something surprisingly soft.

Ranmaru walks away to tell the crew that they're heading out. Masato can feel blood rushing through his head to not realise that Ranmaru was still giving out instructions to one of the cameramen.  
  
On the way out, he glanced over at Ren to notice he had quite an expression on his face aimed at him, eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face.

Masato wanted to glare at him, but all he could do was turn away so he couldn't see him blush.  
  
All three men left the shop, and Masato's face was still completely flushed enough for one of the cameramen to ask if he needed to sit down for a few minutes.  
  
Looking back on it now it's completely embarrassing, but he couldn't get that moment out of his head.

Neither could he forget Ranmaru stopping beside him, genuinely concerned as he asked if he was okay, if he could keep going.

Honestly, Masato wanted to say that he felt like he was about to pass out.  
  
Instead he gave him a stuttered response. But he did completely manage to cut his eye at Ren for having the same stupid look on his face from the shop, this time accompanied with a very quiet chuckle.

“You just had him pretty surprised back there, Ran-chan.”  
  
Masato stood there with a bewildered expression on his face as Ranmaru chuckled at his still beet red face, finally understanding the problem.

His softened features all go back to its usual seriousness as he tells the camera crew that they're gonna go take a look at a couple street bands for the rest of the episode.  
  
Masato had witnessed a side that he, or assuming anyone else really, had never been exposed to.

Maybe Masato was just used to his senpai's cold attitude most of the time and Ranmaru just wanted to change it up.

Or, his brain says, maybe Ranmaru didn't want to feel secondhand embarrassment from Masato's silliness on film and felt bad for him, so he just made a joke out of him and acted like it was no big deal.

That's probably why he laughed _at_ him.

Masato sighed, rolling over to face the wall. He felt pathetic.

1:34am.  
  
He tosses over on his other side. He looks over at his senpai's bed, jealous at how easily he was able to sleep through the night.  
  
_Probably because he isn't stupidly overthinking things_ , he thinks.  
  
Masato sighs in frustration, growls at himself, then freezes when he hears Ranmaru rolling around in his own bed. He prays he didn't accidentally wake him.

Masato lies there for about twenty seconds in silence, hoping Ranmaru would continue snoring, but he doesn't hear it.  
  
He swings his legs over his bed to get up.  
  
What is he doing?  
  
_I'm just going to check and see if I’d woken up my senpai. No harm in that._  
  
Masato kept telling himself just that, but unfortunately his brain to mouth function doesn't process logic at 1am.  
  
"Kurosaki-senpai?"  
  
With no response (not that Masato was surprised, Ranmaru could sleep through an entire war), he whispered for him again.

“K-Kurosaki-san?”

 _What am I doing?_  
  
"Mmngh?" Ranmaru mumbles, his voice heavy with sleep.  
  
Masato opened and closed his mouth several times, but no sound came out.

He opens his tired eyes to find Masato staring down at him. “Masato?”

 _Idiot_. “Nothing. Sorry.”

  
Masato apologetically bowed. Turning around to go back to his shared bunk, his bottom lip quivers.

_This was stupid. I'm so stupid._

Masato's blood ran cold when he felt a hand grab his wrist.  
  
He slowly turned his head, expecting an annoyed expression and a quiet round of cursing from his senpai for waking him.  
  
But all he could see was Ranmaru's still sleepy face, propping himself up with his elbow on his pillow.

"Can't sleep?"

Ranmaru's voice was so soft as he spoke, Masato couldn't believe this was actually him.  
  
Masato couldn't find a response but he did shake his head.  
  
Ranmaru sighed through his nose. "Neither can I."  
  
It's silent for a bit until Ranmaru laid back down. “Sorry for embarrassin’ you today.”

Masato's heart skips a beat. _He_ was worried about embarrassing him? All this time he thought it was the other way around.

“N-not at all!” he exclaims in surprise, clamping his mouth shut when Ranmaru shushes him. “Sorry. I’ll go back to bed.”

He tries to leave again, but Ranmaru was still gripping his wrist.

“Lay down.”

Masato cocks his head in confusion. “Huh?”

Ranmaru flips over his bed sheets to invite Masato into the empty space. Masato was still unsure of what to do until Ranmaru gently tugged at his wrist.

“Oh…” Masato’s heart continues to pound away in his chest as he slides into the bed right next to his senpai.

“Good?” Ranmaru asks.

Masato hums. His wrist was still attached to the other man's hand.

Again, there’s silence for a few moments. Masato stares at the ceiling, wondering if he's actually asleep, dreaming away, and when he wakes up he'll be staring at the bottom of Ren's bunk.

He opens and shuts his eyes a few times, but nothing changes. He really was in Ranmaru's bed.

For real.

Shocked, Masato jerked up a bit until Ranmaru's fingers tightened around his wrist, freaking him out again.

“Stop getting so worked up. No wonder you can't sleep.”

“Sorry.”

“Don't apologise.”

“Sorry.” Masato replied anyway. Thankfully Ranmaru didn’t tell him off this time, so he closed his mouth and laid back down.

Masato lays there in awkward silence, listening to Ren shuffle in his bed.

“What's on your mind?” Ranmaru asks. He's staring at the ceiling too.

Masato’s chest tightens a bit as memories of yesterday's events wash all over him again.

He licked his lips to think. “Ah, just. Thinking about yesterday.”

“Yeah,” Ranmaru fits a hand between his head and pillow to rest on. “I haven't stopped thinking about it either.”

Masato looks at him through the corner of his eye.

“You eat like a dog.”

Masato's face flushes darker. What?

“No I don't...!” Masato responds lamely.

He's not looking at Masato but he can tell there's a smile in his voice. “You just. Looked so messy and cute?”

There's an awkward tone to his words, but Masato’s eyes widen at them. He tenses when he feels Ranmaru's hand slipping down his wrist, feels his fingers intertwine with his own.

“To be honest, I wanted them to cut that part out of the episode. It pissed me off when they did that.”

Masato frowns, hoping Ranmaru wouldn't notice if he’d looked elsewhere.

But Ranmaru catches him anyway. “I didn't want anyone else watching to see how embarrassed you probably felt after that stunt I pulled.” He furrowed his brow. “I was ready to fight Ren if he started giving you shit.”

Masato somehow feels flattered. “I'm used to it.”

Ranmaru lets go of Masato's hand to lift himself up on his elbow, looking Masato in the eyes. “You shouldn't be.”

Masato’s mouth crumples a bit. He notices Ranmaru's face is centimeters away from his own.

A moment passes, and Masato feels a hand on his cheek. Next thing he knows, he's being kissed.

His eyes widen in shock, not knowing what to do with his hands. Ranmaru hums, resting his other hand on Masato's chest, deepening it.

Masato’s heart is pounding away in his ribcage. In this position all he could do was grab Ranmaru's shirt sleeve, and he suddenly moans into his mouth in surprise at the other's tongue entering his.

They pull apart what feels like minutes later, laying next to each other again, breathless and faces flushed. Masato could feel his heartbeat in his throat.

Masato wants to speak, but all he could do was try to catch his breath.

“Masato,” Ranmaru pants. “I really like you. I tried to make a move today but I’m honestly total shit at this sort of thing.”

Masato’s eyebrows twitch in shock.

“But I've been wanting to tell you for a while.”

“Kurosaki-san…”

Ranmaru clicked his tongue in disapproval at his formality.

“Ranmaru...san,” Masato corrects himself, “I like you. I really like you too.”

Ranmaru’s lips twitch into a smile as he rolls over to face him. It's a genuine smile too, something else Masato hasn't seen very often.

It left such a warm, fluttering feeling in his chest. Masato really hoped this wasn't the last time he'd see it.

“Thank you for this honor,” was all Masato could get out, eyes welling up with tears.

“Enough with the formalities,” Ranmaru sighs, still smiling as he wipes Masato's wet cheek. “C’mon, let's get some sleep so I can take you out for breakfast tomorrow.”

Masato feels himself being pulled into Ranmaru's arms, large and warm, allowing him to rest his head against his chest.

He looks at the bright red clock one last time.

2:28am.

He yawns, drifting off to sleep easily for the first time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is krskran. twitter is onzoushifucker.


End file.
